<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character Reference by tnelsonriker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842837">Character Reference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnelsonriker/pseuds/tnelsonriker'>tnelsonriker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Almost Paradise (TV), Angel: the Series, Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnelsonriker/pseuds/tnelsonriker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Past characters played by actor Christian Kane find themselves in a predicament.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Character Reference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>            The place was dank and dark, lit dimly with ambient light glowing from the corners of the cave-like chamber. Several men milled about, and a few sat against the gray walls with their heads on their knees, hands clasped together around their ankles. Others stood aloof or leaned against a wall, but they all had one thing in common:  Their remarkably similar faces wore expressions of extreme boredom.</p>
<p>            There were three fellows named Billy, others named Sean, Paul, Mark, Ryan, Jeff, and Bob, as well as several more. Three of the men were dressed in old fashioned western garb:  J.T., Charles and Abe, whose clothing was western but with a Native American flair. Abe sat cross-legged in a corner with his eyes closed, chanting or humming to himself. Some of the other men looked tough and dangerous, while others seemed sweet and rather innocent. A few strummed guitars and sang softly to themselves. They all looked up expectantly when they heard the familiar sound of the chute opening.</p>
<p>            “Aaaaahhhhhh!!!” screamed a voice from the chute as they watched the form of another man pop out and hit the floor with a resounding thud.</p>
<p>            “What the hell?” the man squawked incredulously as he sat up and looked around the dark chamber. “Where am I? Why am I here?  This is only temporary, right?”  He scrambled to get up when a hand reached down to help him. Taking hold, he looked up into a slightly younger version of his own face, but with shoulder-length hair, as he was pulled to his feet.</p>
<p>            Startled, he peered suspiciously at the other guy and exclaimed, “What. The. Hell. Man.”</p>
<p>            The helpful fellow’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he chuckled, “I know it’s weird, man. I’m Eliot. Welcome to the mind of Christian Kane.”</p>
<p>          “I’m Alex. But what am I doing here? Did you say I’m in someone’s mind? That can’t be right! I was just in the Philippines, kicking the stuffing out of bad guys…and then my daughter showed up…and….,” Alex trailed off, looking perplexed and feeling utterly overwhelmed as he continued to look around the room. Surely this was just a bad dream.</p>
<p>            Eliot cocked his left eyebrow and remarked, “I hate to break it to you, man, but you’re just a character that Christian portrays on television. This is where we come when our show is cancelled or the movie is over, or, in some cases, our character dies.”</p>
<p>            “What? No!  I haven’t been…my….show…hasn’t been…what show? Am I dead?” Alex questioned.</p>
<p>            “I really don’t know, but you’re here, at least for now. Jake over there has been trying to figure out a way to get us all out of here, but so far no luck.” Eliot indicated another figure studying a book intently as he leaned against a wall. This fellow had spiky, rock star hair and wore a scarf around his neck. He appeared to be reciting some sort of incantation. A soft glow emanated from the book, but nothing else happened.</p>
<p>            Jake frowned in frustration as he looked up at Alex and came forward. He smiled as he reached to shake Alex’s hand. “Welcome to the group, I’m Jake.” Alex stared at Jake in wide-eyed disbelief as he saw his own face again, only this one a little older than Eliot.</p>
<p>            “I don’t understand. Why do you guys look like me?” Alex asked in amazement.</p>
<p>           “Because we’re all really Christian Kane. Our characters were created for him to portray, but we all live here in his mind.” Jake tapped his head. “Where I come from, though, characters can be brought to life from books. I’ve been trying to figure out if there’s a way to do that with us.” Jake held up the book which looked like an ancient grimoire, or book of spells.</p>
<p>           Alex noted with alarm that Jake had said all that as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Looking at Jake skeptically, Alex then turned back to Eliot, who seemed to be the more level-headed of the two men.  “So, what are you saying? I’m stuck here with all of you until Jake here magically finds a spell to get us out?  Can’t we just punch our way out?  You look like a guy who would be on board with that plan.”</p>
<p>            Eliot laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, don’t you think I’ve tried that, man?  It doesn’t work. We’re locked in here until Christian decides to let us out.”</p>
<p>            Alex’s countenance fell as he muttered, “This stinks. I was really starting to enjoy my ‘vacation’ from DEA work….”</p>
<p>            Eliot sighed and put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “That really wasn’t your life, man. It sucks but it’s the truth.”</p>
<p>            Alex scowled. “What’s with the Indian dude chanting in the corner?” he asked, nodding toward Abe.</p>
<p>          “I don’t know,” Jake replied. “He was really quiet for a long time. Just recently he started chanting, as though he’s communicating with someone.” As the three men watched the younger version of themselves, Abe opened his eyes and looked up, nodding slightly as if he agreed with their assessment.</p>
<p>            “Huh. Does that happen often?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>          Eliot shook his head. “Not much with most of those other guys. Jake and I stay the most animated, and sometimes Lindsey.” Alex followed his gaze to a sullen looking young man who stood staring at his right hand.  Eliot added, “I don’t know what’s with his hand, but he never stops looking at it.”</p>
<p>            Suddenly a loud voice reverberated throughout the chamber, bringing everyone to their feet. “Eliot Spencer, you’ve been called to action.”</p>
<p>            Eliot looked around wildly. “What? Me? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>            “Eliot Spencer, time to go back to work!” This time the voice sounded very familiar.</p>
<p>            “Is that Christian?” Alex asked excitedly, hope lighting his face. “Christian, hey! It’s me, Alex!  Can you hear me? You need to let me out!”</p>
<p>            Suddenly a door opened next to the chute, revealing an elevator within. “Come, Eliot,” the voice urged.</p>
<p>           Eliot looked around at the rest of the men and said, “Well, this is unexpected. It’s been nice hanging with you guys, but it looks like it’s time for me to go.” He smiled broadly as he turned and strode toward the elevator.</p>
<p>            “Wait! Take me with you!” Alex shouted as he began to run after Eliot.</p>
<p>            When Eliot reached the elevator, he answered, “Sorry, man, it looks like there’s only room for one.” Alex tried to struggle past him, but Eliot turned around and strong armed him as he stepped backward into the elevator. With a smug smile on his face, Eliot crossed his arms as the doors slid shut.</p>
<p>            Alex turned back to the group, a crestfallen look on his own visage. “This totally sucks!” Sighing heavily, he shook his head in resignation, and studied his surroundings carefully. Suddenly he saw a familiar object in a corner that had missed his initial scrutiny.</p>
<p>           “Well, I’ll be damned!” he growled gleefully as he moved quickly toward it. A devilish grin lit up his face as he grabbed a pool cue and began twirling it in a menacing fashion.</p>
<p>            “Well, I guess I need to make the best of my possible retirement. Anybody up for a game of snooker?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
<p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>